The number and distribution of seats in the cabin of a means of passenger transport, for example an aircraft, can represent an important economic factor. Reconfiguring previously installed seats may require considerable time and effort. It may be difficult, especially in aircraft, to adapt the distribution of the seats in the cabin to the number and category of places actually reserved.
DE 10 2008 006 947 A1, US 2011 017 869 A1, DE 10 2008 006 948 A1 and US 2011 062 285 A1, for example, disclose systems for simultaneously longitudinally displacing a plurality of seats or rows of seats in an aircraft. Further, DE 10 2010 046 853 A1 and WO 2012 041 465 A1, for example, disclose a seat having sections of the seat surface which can take on different operational positions to increase the seat comfort.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.